1. Field
This invention relates to outdoor clothing and more particularly to an article of clothing for wearing on the head or headware suitable for use in cold weather.
2. State of the Art
In cold weather, a hat is often desired as an article of clothing for placement on the head (i.e., headware) for the long recognized purpose of keeping the head warm. A hat may also serve other recognized purposes including protection from sun, rain, snow, sleet, wind and the like.
In cold weather, a scarf may be desired for placement about the neck as an item of apparel to insulate from the cold and, of course, to also protect the neck area of a user from rain, snow, sleet, wind, and the like. In certain weather conditions, protection for the face from similar conditions may also be desired for such reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,804 (Carey, et al.) discloses a protective mask with scarf suitable for use in cold weather. A mask disclosed is made with a fleece interior layer laminated to a closed cell neoprene exterior layer. A head piece has a section of material that extends down into the neck area. The protective mask with scarf is marketed under the name BALACLAVA. An improved version with a scarf, head piece and face mask has been sold prior hereto under names or marks such as COMBO CLAVA and ULTRA CLAVA. All have been sold by SEIRUS INNOVATIVE ACCESSORIES, INC. of 13975 Danielson Street, Poway, Calif.
SEIRUS INNOVATIVE ACCESSORIES, INC. has also marketed a series of hats (headware) each having a face scarf under the trademarks QUICK DRAW and QD. The face scarf has ends or tails that extend into and are stitched to the interior of the hat at an appropriate seam or other location inside the crown portion of the hat. The face scarf extends down over the ears and across the front portion of the face and over the neck area under the chin.
FIGS. 1 through 5 appended hereto show a sample prior art QUICK DRAW™ product of SEIRUS INNOVATIVE ACCESSORIES, INC. A hat A has a face scarf B attached. The face scarf B has ends C and D each stitched or sewn to the interior surface E of the hat A. The face scarf B has an upper edge F that extends downward from inside the hat A and over the cheek area and the nose of a user. A lower edge G also extends downward from inside the hat A proximate the ears and down under the jaw of the user to a position below the chin of the user.
Articles of clothing such as the QUICK DRAW product do not provide the user with total protection in the neck area from the elements even if a coat collar is brought upward to extend over the bottom edge H of the hat. The wind and other elements can penetrate absent other measures to protect. An item of apparel for the head that protects the face, the neck around the entire head, and the head itself comfortably and yet has the option to be placed in a stored configuration so that it can be reoriented between at least two configurations is not known.